Violet Thief
by Black Tofu
Summary: Konoha Gakure, desa yang terkenal damai dan menyenangkan. namun siapa sangka sisi gelapnya ternyata begitu menakutkan, dan keberadaan "Violet Thief" semakin mewarnai catatan kriminalitas desa Konoha Sasuke x Hinata x Naruto ranjau TYPO! OOC rate may change T/M my first fic o )/


Salah satu sudut tergelap bumi, atau mungkin menjadi yang paling gelap, bukan artian sebenarnya.

Konoha gakure. sebuah desa terpencil yang terkenal dengan shinobi dan klan klan besar yang sudah mendunia nama namanya. bisa dibulang Konoha adalah desa yang damai dan bahagia secara keseluruhan. namun ternyata tak sepenuhnya benar.

Sebuah _Lamborghini Reventon_ berhenti di depan sebuah gedung yang tampak seperti habis terbakar bertahun tahun lalu, danang faktanya seperti itu. namun hanya bertahan terbengkalai 4 tahun, hingga seseorang menempatinya, dia pengemudi mobil mahal berwarna hitam metalik itu.

pintu samping pengemudi tampak terbuka keatas menampakan sosok ber-_suit_ lengkap dengan kacamata hitam bertengger diatas hidung mancungnya. sosok itu krluar dan melepas kacamatanya, menampakan _onyx _hitam di kedua bola matanya.

Sasuke Uchiha menatap ke arah gedung usang itu puas, sebelum akhirnya menginjak injak pantoefl mengkilat miliknya memasuki gedung tersebut.

Suara gemericik hujan terdengar mengalun di telinga gadis itu. matanya sayu lengkap dengan _eye bag_ hitam di bawah kedua matanya. _Amethyst_ pucat di kedua matanya tampak memperhatikan jatuhan air dari langit.

jika dipikir, hidupnya tak jauh beda dari hujan. baru sedikit mencapai awan, kemudian jatuh lagi ke tanah, dan pecah tak bersisa. kurang lebih begitu.

Hinata Hyuuga menoleh ke arah pintu kayu yang terbuka oleh sosok yang sudah cukup familiar di matanya. sosok yang... bisa dibilang menyelamatkannya secara kuramg tepat. bibir pria di ambang pintu tersebut menyungging senyum yang selalu terlihat menakutkan di mata Hinata. bagaimanapun ia sudah terbiasa.

"Hinata..." suara bass yang lebih mirip seperti desisan. Hinata tersenyum tipis seraya mengangguk lemah. ia tahu ia tidak bisa melawan.

bukan, ia bukan takut pada pria ini.

lebih tepatnya... pria ini mencuri sesuatu darinya.

_seseorang yang ia sebut kebahagiaan._

Gemericik hujan semakin ramai, tapi tak satupun yang menghalangi aktifitas kedua belah pihak tersebut. sosok itu terbalut kostum kain hitam elastis dengan beberapa armor ringan di bagian dada, pinggul, bahu dan tangan serta boots menutupi betis ber heels pendek. rambutnya tampak menyala oleh sinar bulan, indigo terang yang di kuncir ekor kuda, dan terakhir, masker yang menutupi hampir keseluruhan wajahnya.

tampak misterius. siapapun tak akan ada yang menyangka gadis itu adalah Hinata.

"ada apa?" tanya pria berkulit pucat itu, masih kokoh di posisi bersandar di kursi 'singgasana' kesayangannya.

Hinata menatap lekat pedang berkilat yang mulai akrab dengannya ini. tepatnya sejak sekitar satu bulan lalu.

Hinata memghembus nafas panjang.

"daijoubu, Orochimaru-sama." senyumnya memaksa.

"kerjamu cukup bagus sampai saat ini, Hinata" pria itu bangkit dari posisinya semula. jemari kurusnya menurunkan letak makser Hinata hingga memperlihatkan keseluruhan wajah cantik gadis itu. telapak dingin pria berambut panjang tersebut mengelus pelan pipi _chubby_ Hinata.

"d-dingin..." gumam Hinata. Orochimaru tampak menyeringai tipis.

"pergilah. aku membutuhkan gulungannya..." mata kuningnya menajam. "...untuk... menyelamatkan saudaramu... Hinata."

tak ada cara lainkah? pertanyaan itu selalu menggeluti seisi otaknya. _amethyst_nya menajam tanda ia tidak lagi merasa ragu.

"_hai!"_

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar. pub ini terlalu ramai, satu sisi ia bersyukur karena keberadaan ratusan orang disini membantunya 'menyamar' di sisi lain, jumlah orang disini terlalu banyak dan mengganggu jarak pandangnya.

"kau tampak bingung atau bagaimana?" gadis berambut merah itu menyesap fizz miliknya, bersandar tepat di samping pria berwatak dingin tersebut.

"kau yakin ini tempatnya?"

"sangat."

Sasuke melirik wanita bernama Karin itu. tatapannya jelas meragukan rekan satu timnya ini. Karin menghela nafas malas seraya meletakan gelas kristalnya.

"wanita ini pintar, sayang. tapi analisa dan hasil pengamatanku selama 3 hari 2 malam tidak akan salah. sasaran kita satu ini cukup rumit, dan penjelasanku ini akan memakan waktu semalaman jadi ikuti saja kata kataku." ujar Karin setengah hati. jika saja bukan karena kemampuan analisanya yang jenius, mungkin saat ini juga Sasuke sudah mendepak wanita sok ini.

"jam berapa kita mulai?"

tepat saat pertanyaan itu muncul, sosok pemuda yang tampak menggunalan mantel cokelat pucat di seberang lorong tampak melirik mereka. sebuah tanda.

Karin menyeringai puas.

"sekarang"

Pukul 23:27 PM. jalanan mulai sepi dan hanya dikuasai beberapa pemabuk dan berandalan, hanya beberapa bangunan yang masih kokoh dengan hingar bingarnya. papan neon yang menyala merah bertulis "**Red Cube" **tampak menjadi yang paling sibuk malam itu.

sosok siluette yang memunggungi bulan purnama pertama musim gugur tampak bertengger was was di atap bangunan tersebut. Hinata memincingkan matanya mengawasi daerah setempat. dengan bermodal kesempatan yang sempit, ia membongkar beberapa genting dengan cukup rapi, dan mulai memasuki atap bangunan tersebut.

'pekerjaan' yang sudah ia geluti selama sekitar satu bulan ini ternyata membuatnya cukup terbiasa.

tapi tentu saja, itu semua mengundang sensasi pihak berwenang yang bertugas dalam bidang keamanan Konoha.

seperti pria yang tengah menghisap _Dunhill_ favoritenya. manik matanya seolah menjadi senjata paling mematikan, itulah kenapa ia diangkat menjadi agen kepolisian. sepasang _Sapphire _itu, entah bagaimana dengan mudahnya membongkar kerja halus Hinata.

pria bersuit hitam itu bangkit, dan ia tidak sendiri rupanya.

seringai manis khasnya terlihat lagi.

"ayo" ucapnya. diikuti dengan beberapa rekan timnya, memasuki "**Red Cube".**

"mpppphh! akkhh!"

Hinata melepas tangannya, menatap gusar kearah dua pemuda yang baru saja hilang nyawanya. keningnya tampak berkerut gelisah, ia harus cepat. karena instingnya tak pernah salah. gadis itumengendap melihat keadaan sekitar, pupilnya membesar kala ia menemukan incarannya.

ya, pintu berwarna merah mencolok dengan dua bodyguard bertubuh besar di masing masing sisi. Hinata menyeringai. wanita tua bernama Kurenai itu tak terlalu pandai rupanya.

cepat cepat ia mundur kembali ke lorong gelap di belakangnya, dan memanjat kembali ke atap menuju ruangan yang di maksud.

di sisi lain, Sasuke mulai bergerak dan menggunakan Karin sebagai umpan.

wanita itu pintar, bisa diandalkan, setara dengan sifat menyebalkannya.

"ahaha... hey tuan kenapa serius begitu? mmhh ayo bersenang senang!" kedua lengannya bergelayut manja di bahu salah satu pria bernama Izumo tersebut.

"tolong jangan ganggu kami." ucapnya tegas. sayangnya Karin tidak mudah menyerah, walaupun mereka bersikukuh, tapi Karin yakin kedua bodyguard itu hanya seorang laki laki biasa. dan terbukti dalam hitungan menit keduanya telah terjebak dalam permainan Karin.

gadis itu mengedipkan sebelah mata ke arah pria bertopi hitam yang bersembunyi di sebuah lorong, Sai. dan kode tersebut beruntun dengan Sai yang melirik Sasuke yang menunggu aba aba sambil bersantai di meja bar.

keduanya memasuki sebuah lorong yang tengah lengah tersebut. Sai yang trlah berhasil melakukan Cracking password pintu tersebut sejak 12 menit yang lalupun berhasil membuka pintu tersebut dengan mudah.

Sasuke telah mengambil ancang ancang dengan _SIGP250_ ditangannya.

namun sayang tebakannya tentang lebih banyak bodyguard di ruangan yang didominasi warna merah tersebut salah total.

ruangan tersebut, tak satupun orang ia temukan disana.

"apa apaan ini?" gumam Sasuke seraya melangkah pelan semakin dalam.

"gwahhh!" teriakan Sai sukses mengalihkan pandangan Sasuke. laki laki yang sekilas mirip dengannya disandra dengan pistol mengarah ke pelipisnya.

tch! jebakan?!

dan kini suara tepukan halus yang menyita konsentrasinya. Sasuke menoleh dan menemukan sosok wanita dengan rambut _blonde_ sexy menatapnya. dilihat dari segi manapun wanita itu terlihat menggoda, namun di mata Sasuke, sosok angkuh dihadapannya tak lebih dari sosok jalang.

"_Well done... well done... Leader."_ dari nadanya jelas, wanita berdada besar itu tengah mengejek.

"ah... rupanya sampai sejauh ini... aku tahu kau memang hebat... Uchiha."

"tch, aku sudah lupa dengan nama itu, wanita tua" Sasuke masih mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah wanita itu.

"ah, Sasuke... jangan berulah disini jika tidak ingin temanmu mati." Kurenai menyeringai. Sasuke masih menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"_put it down, babe"_

Sasuke menghela pelan dan melempar senjata kesayangannya dengan setengah hati. inilah kondisi yang paling ia benci. ancaman.

Kurenai tersenyum _"Good boy"_

_"_tidak sulit bagiku untuk mematahkan tulang tulangmu dengan tanganku sendiri" ujar Sasuke.

"kau tak perlu melakukannya..." ucapan wanita tersebut terhenti seraya tangannya meraih sesuatu dari dalam kotak dipangkuannya. "...jika yang kau cari adalah ini."

Seringai kemenangan nampak kentara di wajah cantiknya saat menemukan ekspresi terkejut di wajah Sasuke.

detik berikutnya, tak hanya Sasuke yang terkejut, karena mendadak seisi gedung tersebut menjadi gelap. terdengar teriakan panik dari seluruh pengunjung _pub_ tersebut.

"apa yang terjadi?!" Kurenai mulai panik.

**KREETTT!**

Sasuke mencoba tenang, menajamkan indra pendengarannya.

'ini... sabotase.'

**KRETEKK!**

'jangan jangan...'

**BRAKKK!**

atap yang tepat berada diatas Kurenai sontak roboh, beruntung karena kini sinar bulan membantu mata Sasuke, namun tidak terlalu bagus karena kini asap debu memenuhi ruangan.

"Agghhhh!"

terlihat siluette misterius yang kini tampak melancarkan sesuatu pada Kurenai. Hinata menekan sebuah titik tepat di tengkuk Kurenai. jurus ini yang selalu membuatnya berhasil sampai sekarang, dan beresiko paling parah.

tangannya cekatan mengambil gulungan digenggaman Kurenai.

"berhenti disana!"

tubuh Hinata mendadak mematung, ekor matanya melirik ke arah sosok yang kini mengacungkan pistol ke arahnya. polisi? benak Hinata.

bias sinar bulan semakin memancar. rambut bergaya _pony-tail _indigonya sudah cukup bagi Sasuke untuk mengenali sosok tersebut.

"_Violet Thief..."_ gumam Sasuke. pria itu menyungging seringai yang entah diartikan sebagai apa. Sasuke melirik ke kepalan tangan Hinata yang menggenggam gulungan yang sama dengan yang ia incar.

"kurasa kita punya tujuan yang sama"

"aku tak akan menyerahkannya." Hinata meletakan gulungan tersebut di sebuah kantung kecil di belakang punggungnya. tangan kirinya meraih gagang pedang hitam yang selalu setia menemaninya di saat saat seperti ini.

"aku tak bermain kasar dengan perempuan, hey nona violet."

"tch, meremehkanku?"

dengan gerakan cepat Hinata mengambil langkah lebar, mengarahkan mata pedang hitamnya ke leher Sasuke. sayangnya Sasuke bukan orang yang terlalu mudah dijatuhkan, pria itu memutar mengunci tubuh Hinata dari belakang, namun kalah cepat dengan kaki Hinata yang berhasil melumpuhkan tulang keringnya.

"akh!"

**SRINGG!**

tepat di depan mata, Sasuke menatap ke arah ujung pedang hitam unik yang kini tepat 1 cm di depan matanya.

gadis ini, mungkin sangat salah jika beberapa menit yang lalu ia berpikir mengalahkan pencuri yang belakangan ini dikenal sebagai _Violet Thief_ -diambil dari warna rambutnya yang mencolok- dengan mudah. dan pria tampan ini hanya bisa menyesal karna posisinya yang skak mat saat ini.

"tch, aku terlalu meremehkanmu." gumam Sasuke. _Onyx_nya tampak menantang sepasang kilau _amethyst_ di hadapannya.

Hinata menarik pedangnya, dan tanpa buang waktu, berlari secepatnya keluar dari gedung tersebut. sudut bibirnya mengangkat seringai puas. sekali lagi, _Violet Thief_ berhasil lolos.


End file.
